south park anime la aventura
by mimizazule06
Summary: a qui una nueva aventura para nuestros jóvenes adolescentes de south park con nuevos enemigos y amigos abran muchas temporadas XD y divercion sin fin con ellos parejas...seguro ya las conocen :3 style,bunny,dip y creek y otros que apareceran y unos rivales bueno adiós
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

**capitulo : 1**

**la llagada de nuevos amigos **

en la carretera

**Mira hermano no es hermoso -** decía una chica sacando la cabeza como un perro XD

**ya meta la cabeza antes de que te lastimes-** decía un chico con un libro en la mano eser bandola

**pero mira es hermoso con mucha nieve y arboles y fuentes y..-**no termino por que la interrumpió su hermano

**si es muy bonito y todo hay empezaremos de nuevo-**le decía con una tranquilidad

**si una nueva vida en colorado SOUTH PARK-** decía con mucha alegría

días antes antes que eso...

**hoy en las noticias de south park...una chica de nueva york a atrapado al asesino rubial que a matado a mucha gente estos días paro al fin lo atrapan una niña de 12 años de edad **- decía un reportero de las noticias TCT (creo yo que es a si ^^U)

**mira kyle una chica de nuestra edad atrapo a un asesino-** decía un chico de cabello azabache de ojos azule con una sonrisa en la cara

**y eso que nosotros ya atrapábamos a gente desde que eramos niños-**decía una pelirrojo de ojos verdes sentándose en el sofá

**jeje jeje si tienes razón...pero miremos a ver que onda con esta-** decía viendo asía la pantalla

**estamos buscando a la chica que nos a salvado veamos MIREN AHÍ ESTA!-** decían apuntando al parque central

**VAMOS HERMANO SOLO ESTA VES SIIIIIIII!-**decía corriendo en círculos persiguiendo a su hermano mayor

** ALÉJATE DE MI SAM YA BASTA NO SERÉ UN JUGUETE DE VÍDEO PARA INTERNET-**gritaba ya que su hermana lo perseguía con una cámara en las manos

**NIÑA NIÑA NECESITAMOS HABLAR CONTIGO**-grito un reportero

**ahí no otra ves me van a chingar o que me preguntaran de nuevo sobre el asesino o que ¬¬**-dice con aburrimiento

**como te cientes en salir en todas las televisiones del mundo por solo atrapar a un asesino que a** **matado a mucha gente en todos los países**-dijo un reportero

**rara por su puesto ávido mucha mas gente que atrapa a los maleante,asesinos,ladrones, podofilox,violadores,est y yo que solo atrape a uno y me sacan en televisor nacional por los países unidos hay no que fastidio...bueno que quieren ahora**-dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente

**tienes razón al enojarte y que te molesten todo el tiempo pero ese asesino es el mas buscado y tu la** **atrapaste ¿pero como?**-dijo otro reportero

**con mis cámaras-**sonrió**-tengo un papel que me permitió poner cámaras por todo nueva york y a si es** **como lo vi cuando revisaba mis cámaras y nos fuimos a ver yo y mi hermano Samuel**-la cámara jira a el y el solo saluda y vuelve la cámara asía sam y continua ablando-**y lo atrapamos con las manos en la masa de un niño rubio corrimos y le tendimos una trampa y callo redondito y a si como cualquier persona con un poco de ingenio-**volvió a sonreír

**y que aras ahora**-dijo una reportero

ella se sube a la fuente pone una pose de ganadora y una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro y dijo

**yo y mi hermano samuel nos vamos a un pueblo para empezar de nuevo donde nadie sea juzgado y al fin teme lo que quiero**-dijo con felicidad y continuo-**un yaoi**-dijo en un susurro

**perdone pero no le entendimos lo ultimo**-dijo el reportero

**huy je je me deje llevar**-dijo sonriendo y una agota estilo anime XD

**y adonde van héroes**-dijo el reportero

**nos vamos a...**-no termino ya que samuel la tapo la boca

**que les importa-**dijo con el dedo levantado y se lleva a sam arrastrandola

**bueno creo que es todo adiós** -dijo el reportero algo ofendido

**..-_-... valla y yo creí que cartman era grosero en televisión pero levantarle el dedo en televisión nacional es muy malo**-dijo kyle apagando la tele y levantándose del sofá

**ya te vas**-dijo stan

**si tengo que dormir temprano para nuestro primer día de secundaria**-dijo feliz

**si eso creo**-dijo con duda

**bien nos vemos mañana stan**-dijo saliendo de la casa de su mejor amigo

**si adiós**-se despide de su mejor amigo

luego stan se sube a su habitación y se acoto pensando*quienes serán ellos...y porque siento que empezaremos algo nuevo a qui* empezó a serrar los ojos y se quedo dormido tal vez un nuevo día empiece mañana

**es todo gracias por leer tal ves escriba el otro capitulo**


	2. la llegada de sam y samuel

capitulo: 2

**la llegada de sam y samuel**

**en la mañana siguiente**

****nuestros jóvenes estaban parados en una parada de autobús,al cual no deberían estar porque ya no van a la primaria,pero estaban esperando a sus amigos...al cual uno solo faltaba y llegaba quejándose

**NO LO PUEDO CREER YO QUE ECHO MUCHAS COSAS PARA SALIR EN LA TV Y ESA MOCOSA SALE JA QUE PATÉTICO-** decía un chico gordo con el pelo castaño y ojos cafe

**y a ti que tanto barullo he**-dijo kyle

**cállate judío no estoy de humor-dijo cartman**

**cuando lo has estado** -decía burlándose un chico con una carpa naranja pero se le veía unos pelos dorado y unos hermosos ojos azul mar

**tu también pobretón**-les dijo con enojo

**ya tranquilo que ocurre cartman**-dijo stan

**QUE ACASO NO VIERON LAS NOTICIAS**-dijo enojado

**la de los chicos que atraparon al asesino rubial**-dijo kyle sin interés

**si esos,ellos solo atrapan a uno solo y salen por televisión**-dijo con enojo

**ya deja de quejarte ni que fuera la nueva sensación de la vida**-dijo kyle

**CÁLLATE JUDÍO DE MIERDA**-dijo enojado

**NO ME CALLO CULON COMO LO VES** - dijo kyle enojada

**hay no a qui van de nuevo-**dijo kenny

**chico porque no mejor nos vamos antes de llegar tarde he**-dijo stan con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

dejaron de pelear y empezaron a caminar a la escuela hasta que un camión grande apareció en frente de ellos no les paso nada pero por poco mata a kenny,era un camión de mudanza se estaciono en frente de la casa de stan

**miren alguien se muda a la casa del frente de la mía**-dijo stan

**si quien sera**-dijo kyle

**tal ves un loco maníaco que quiere matar a stan**-dijo cartman

**NO DIGAS ESO**-dijo kyle muy enojado

**mejor sigamos tal ves no sea nada**-dijo kenny

siguieron caminando pero stan se dio cuenta de unos cabellos largos y negros con rojo no le dio mucha importancia y siguió caminando,cuando llegaron a la escuela secundaria no podían creer lo grande que era siguieron caminando hasta el salón que les toco...y con la sorpresa de encontrarse con todos los de la primaria.. excepto que cartman no cataba la atención de unos de los compañeros faltan tes.

**donde esta el marica de butters**-dijo cartman

**pensé que butters te caía mal**-dijo stan

**si,pero no lo necesito para un trabajo que tenemos que aser a qui**-dijo cartman

en ese momento alguien andaba caminando regalando le a todos unos regalos y nada mas ni menos que Leopold Stotch conocido como butters...un chico rubio claro con unos ojos azul verdoso,tenia un costal con regalos y una gran sonrisa

**BUTTERS**- grito cartman

**AAAAAAAAA...cartman**-dijo butters temblando

**que diablos ases butters**-dijo cartman

**estoy regalando cosas que compre cuando fui con mi tía a los ángeles**-dijo butters frotando los nudillos

**y no tienes un regalo para nosotros**-dijo kenny con una sonrisa

**eh si a qui tienen**-dijo butters entregando a cada uno de ellos un obsequio**-los compre al estilo que son ustedes a si que adiós espero que les guste**-dijo butters apresurado en irse ya que bio a alguien pasar por la puerta y quería darle su obsequio

**eso fue raro**-dijo stan con una sonrisa medio rara

**butters siempre a sido generoso,no como uno que lo trata como basura**-dijo kyle con enojo mirando a cartman

**oye yo no lo trato así**-dijo cartman defendiéndose de la ofensa

**si claro**-dijo kenny con una sonrisa de sarcasmo

**CÁLLENSE**-grito cartman

con butters

**hola pip**-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a uno de los compañeros mas amables del salón

**eh hola butters**-dijo pip algo estañado ya que nadie de su salón le hablaba ni en la primaria,solo para molestarlo y ofenderle

**mira te tango un regalo** -dijo butters con una sonrisa

**a si que es**-dijo con curiosidad

**mira**-dijo poniéndole una boina color negro tipo frances**-lo compre sabiendo bien que te gustan las boinas francesas**

**eh no soy frances pero gracias butters es muy amable de tu parte**-dijo sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza(ya saben a que estilo ^^U)

**oh no te ofendí lo siento no quise**-no termino de hablar ya que pip lo interrumpido

**no claro que no solo te informaba si no te pongas nervioso si pero muchas gracias butters es un color muy bonito**-dijo pip con una sonrisa de sinceridad

**de nada**-dijo feliz

luego de unos minutos llega la maestra asesora de ese salón,una mujer de buen aspecto cabello castaño y unos ojos cafés una blusa larga blanca con chaleco negro y un pantalón negro mezclilla,tenia el pelo agarrado en un chongo.

**buenos días estudiante soy la la sir. martines**-dijo la maestra

**y donde esta el señor martines-**dijo kenny con una voz seductora

**joven Mccormick eh leído su expediente y usted es muy irresponsable así que si no quiere un reporte en el primer día de clases le recomiendo que se calle gracias**-dijo con enojo y una sonrisa forzada

casi todos los estudiantes se empezaron a reír,la maestra empezó diciendo lo de el inicio de clases est. luego les dijo como se llamaban nombre y apellido y que deporte y materia les gusta mas le preocupo un poco el sobrenombre de algunos como el de philip de decirle pip por que lo odian, mas la ofensa de cartman a su compañero y la burla de casi todo el salón excepto butters cuando terminaron todos la maestra habla.

**chicos no me gusta que pongan sobrenombres y mucho menos que lo utilizan para ofender a otros de sus compañeros**-dijo la maestra enojada

**oh vamos maestra no es tan malo solo alejamos a los raros de nosotros-**dijo cartman con algo de egoísmo

**joven cartman no sea grosero acaso no te enseñaron modales en tu casa**-dijo la maestra decepcionada

**a el no le enseñaron ni a compartir por eso esta gordo**-dijo kenny burlandose

**cállate pobretón que tu sabes menos que yo**-dijo cartman

**JOVEN SITOS BASTA YA BASTA...**-suspira-**miren solo no quiero que los encuentre peleando mientras voy por unos jóvenes nuev...**-no termino porque alguien entro por la puerta de salón

**HOLA A TODOS**-grito una chica de pelos largos negros con unas cuantas rallas rojas en el cabello y una coleta que le sujeta por parte de abajo el cabello unos hermosos ojos verde cesped un traje elegante de manga larga de color café con rojo y y la corbata del mismo color unos pantalones verdes y unos tenis deportivos color rojo negro.

**te odio por hacerme llegue tarde a mi primer día de escuela aquí **-dijo enojado un chico de cabellos largo negro con rallas amarillas con una coleta que le ase el mismo juego al de su acompañante un traje elegante café oscuro con amarillo y la corbata del mismo color un pantalón azul con unos zapatos negros y unos ojos azules mar noche.

**eh hola ustedes son los nuevos estudiantes verdad**-dijo la maestra

**si yo soy samuel y ella es**-no termino ya que ella hablo

**HOLA SOY SAMANTHA BORRES Y ES UN GUSTO EN CONOCERLOS ME GUSTAN TODOS LOS DEPORTES EXCEPTO NATACIÓN Y TODAS LAS MATERIAS EXCEPTO ARTES XD**-decía con mucha energía

todos se quedan con esta cara(O_O)excepto stan que tenia esta cara (^/_/^) luego samuel suspira y el se presenta

**hola soy samuel borres me gusta la natación y el fútbol y me gustan todos la materias si todos este maldito salón se calla y no me molesten**-dijo con seriedad

todas las chicas con cara de enamoradas,sam echo un barullo quejándose de porque su hermano no ponía emoción al estar en un lugar nuevo y con mucha nieve,luego la maestra les pidió que se sentaran y samuel fue el primero en sentarse sam se sentó al lado de stan y este la observo esa atención fue catada por kyle y wendy,sam lo observa y lo saludo diciéndole

**hola soy sam y tu eres**-dijo sam con una sonrisa

**eh soy stan mucho gusto**-dijo un poco nervioso pero lo pudo ocultar

**el gusto es todo mio**-dijo sonriendo le luego le pregunto-**que deporte te gustan stan a mi todos los deportes que hay excepto natación me guste surfear olas y todo pero nadar no es mi estilo asen ver a las mujeres y hombres mas sexys XD ja ja ja-**dijo dando una carcajada-**que piensas tu**

**eh...bueno...ami me gustan todos los deportes hasta nadar pero bueno no se mucho je**- dijo algo confundido a la actitud de su nueva compañera pero verla con esa sonrisa lo asía cambiar de opinión

**enserio naaaa...bueno aya tu es tu opinión**- dijo sonriendo-**que ojos mas feos si los tuvieras verdes como el chico que nos observa te admiraría mas ja**-dijo con burla

**eh**-dio la vuelta y be a kyle observándolo enojado-**je je je hola kyle**

**a si que te llamas kyle hola tu tienes unos ojos muy pero muy brillantes aunque en estos momentos expresas enojo** -dijo adivinando

**sam deja de molestar** -dijo samuel

**esta bien-**dijo sentando se bien

la maestra les dijo que ella deba matemáticas pero que aun no les daba los libros porque aun no llegaban,luego de eso les leyó las reglas,aunque ellos no usan uniforme luego de eso les paso sus horarios y sonó la campana y todos volaron como aves al abrir sus jaulas unos mas que otros.

* * *

**bueno es todo por hoy espero que lo lean y no piensen mal sam y stan no terminan juntos pero es la causo por que sus padres no le dicen quienes son sus familiares a si que esperen al próximo capitulo adiós **


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo : 3

**sentimientos no correspondidos la verdad de sam parte 1**

* * *

**en el almuerzo **

the team stan

**valla no creí ver a alguien con tanta energia**- decía kyle viendo a sam asiendo malabares con unos frutas,mientras su hermano suspiraba y leia el libro

**si y yo creía que la gante normal ase eso con solo unas 6 cosas pero veo que tiene mas de eso**-decía cartman enojado ya que le guarda rencor a esa tal samanta

**yo digo que lo ase bastante bien** -lo decía stan en un estado de hipnosis,sus amigos lo miraban con rareza y uno con celo

**que**-decía kenny**-te gusta ella**-dijo con incredulidad**-bueno admito que tiene buen aspecto y un bonito cuerpo,pero amigo esta LOCA**-dijo lo ultimo fuerte para que entendiera bien a lo que se refería-**ademas amigo no que te gustaba wendy.**

**si,pero ella tiene algo especial como..no se algo de aventurera, felicidad, emoción,entre otras cosas** -decía stan sin dejar de verla-**ademas que tiene de malo que me gusten otro tipo de chicas.**

**no se amigo-**dice cartman-**a si QUE NO ESTÉN DESQUICIADAS-**le grito-**que tal si es una loca obsesiva que quiere matarte eh eso ya no seria divertido-**lo regaña cartman

**no exageres cartman-**le decía stan-**verdad kyle-**miro a su amigo que ah estado callado en toda la conversación

**creo que cartman tiene razón **- dicho esto kyle todos lo miran

**QUEEEEEEEE!** -gritaron los tres

**pero tu eres el que siempre esta en contra de cartman**-dijo stan en shock

**si lo se stan..pero que tal que bino a asesinar a alguien,nadie en el mundo SONRIE así- **dijo volcandola a ver con enojo ,sam siente energia negativa y cae cayendole todas las frutas en la cabeza

* * *

con sam y samuel

**hay eso dolió**-dijo sam sobándose la cabeza

**cuidado no te vallas a lastimas**-dijo samuel con una sonrisa de sarcasmo

**ja ja ja gracias por la información**-se para-**hay sentí que alguien me miraba con enojo y celos.**

**enserio...pues voltea a tu derecha-**dijo samuel

sam lo obedece y voltea a donde están sentado 4 chicos dos ya conoce a los otros a un no pero ve a un pelirrojo con el rostro fruncido y sam empieza a sonreír y los saluda a los cuatro ignorando la energia negativa y luego grita...

**HOLA STAN HOLA KYLE Y A LOS DOS QUE NO CONOZCO**-dijo con una gran sonrisa,luego corre asía ellos dando un salto y sentándose al lado de stan-**que onda stan como has estado**

**hay no la loca se sentó a qui-**dijo cartman

**hola soy samanta pero díganme sam-**dijo con una sonrisa-**oye los he visto en la tv**-dijo sam, cartman la ve con cara de orgullo pero se le fue cuando dijo esto-**no son el gordo y la flaca solo que tu eres hombre ja ja ja-**se empieza a reír ,stan también .kenny la ve serio y intenta detener a cartman antes de que la mate

**que me dijiste maldita puta-**le dijo cartman-** repite lo maldita**

**lo que oíste panzon-** dijo sam desafiante

**oye quien te crees tu para hablarnos así-**dise kenny

**nadie..-**baja la mirada-**lo siento me pase...mmm ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ha ha ha ha ha ha-**empieza a reír como nunca-**lo siento ... perdón solo que ver a ese gordo no poder zafarse y sonrojado por el esfuerzo es divertido**

**no estoy gordo soy de huesos grandes-**dise cartman con enojo

**ah si se nota-**dijo con sarcasmo,voltea a ver a kyle-**oye porque tan callado**

**que te importa-**dijo fríamente

**SAM**-gritaron su nombre-**YA VAMONOS **

**eh si ya voy -**dijo medio gritando-**bueno chicos ya me voy nos vemos en clase-**sale de un salto y esta junto a samuel

* * *

** valla ella si que esta mal -**dijo kenny-**como te puede gustar sta...stan he donde esta**

**se acaba de ir-**dijo kyle con algo de tristeza

**a donde-**dijo kenny

**con la loca de la tv-**dijo cartman con enojo

* * *

**hoygan ustedes dos**-grito stan a sam y samuel

**he que ases aquí**-dijo sam-**no deberias estar con tus amigos**

**si pero quería ver si puedo estar un rato con ustedes**-dijo algo sonrojado..eso lo capto samuel

**has lo que quieras-**le dijo samuel

* * *

en clase

**oye no quieres venir a mi casa mañana después de clases-**le susurro sam al oído de stan

**eh..si..claro porque no-**dijo stan sonrojado por el tal susurro,eso lo capta kyle-**pero que no vives en frente de mi casa**

**ah entonces eres mi vecino del frente ah ahora entiendo porque se me asía conocido el apellido marsh ja que** loco-dijo sam

**joven sam-**ablo el maestro de ciencias-**tienes algo que decir**

**no maestro solo que-**no tenia ni una mentira que decir a si que su hermano ablo

**es que sam le explicaba a stan a lo que usted explicaba señor-**dijo samuel

**oh bien sigamos-**dijo el maestro

sam luego le puso unos ojos de *gracias me salvaste la vida hermano, no se como pagarte*samuel solo sonrió a la mitad

después de la escuela

**hola cariño como te fue en tu primer día de escuela**-dijo cu mama

**muy bien, conoci a alguien fabulosa**-dijo feliz

**enserio quien**-dijo su mama con curiosidad

**te lo contare mas tarde mama hoy estoy muy cansado-**dijo subiendo los escalones asía su habitación

**bien pero me cuentas eh joven cito y no te duermas porque la comida ya casi esta lista**-le dijo su mama

**si como digas**-dijo stan enserándose en su curato,pero cuando se acostó callo redondito en el sueño,sin importarle nada se duerme y espera a que sea mañana pala verla de nuevo

* * *

**bueno es todo por hoy los chico no querrán conocer la verdad de sam XD**


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo: 4

**sentimientos no correspondidos la verdad de sam parte 2**

south park no me pertenece (apenas lo menciono que verguenza )

* * *

después de algunos días,bueno solo 2 días stan se empezó a identificar mucho con sam pero lo que sentía no era atracción mas bien otra cosa no sabe como identificarlo aunque estando con sam lo asía separarse de sus amigos, cuando fue a su casa no podía creer lo grande que era por dentro vivían a lo rico,como token pero menos,sus amigos se comportaban muy entraños mas kyle jamas creyó que le gritara de tal manera cuando no dejaba de hablar de sam y samuel así que lo mas normal es que se pelearon y ablo con sam de eso,sam no lo tomo muy bien sobre la pelea dijo ***porque no vas y le dieses que lo sientes y man dale un lo siento doble***stan le dijo porque doble y ella le reponed ***por parte mía y de samuel por estar siempre con tigo*** le dijo mostrando una sonrisa,pero esa sonrisa lo ISO sentir como si ella fuera no una amiga mas que eso pero aun no lo identifica

* * *

casa broflovski

ubicación cocina

**no lo puedo creer otra ves te peleaste con stan no-**dijo ike e el hermano adictivo de kyle

**no me molestes ike -**dijo kyle enojado-**y todo es culpa de esa chica**

**oh vamos no puede ser tan mala como para romper su amistad**-dijo ike con algo de burla que una

chica se ponga entre su amistad

**cállate por favor si-**dijo serio

din don din don

**ya voy-**dijo kyle saliendo de la cocina, va a la sala y abre la puerta y se encuentra con stan-**stan..que ases aquí-**dijo algo sonrojado,pero luego recordó que estaba enojado con el y frunce el seño.

**kyle quiero pedirte disculpas,por ser un pendejo,y andar con sam y samuel y no con tigo-**lo ultimo ISO sonrojar a kyle-** podrías perdonarme y volver a ser los mejore amigos-**dijo con una sonrisa algo triste

**bueno no lo se-**dijo algo dudoso

**ya perdónalo no te hagas el difícil kyle!-**grito ike

**cállate!-**grito kyle,luego suspira y voltea a ver a stan,el lo voltea a ver y le sonríe serrando los ojos..eso ISO sonrojar a kyle y le dijo-**si..si te perdona-**dijo bajando la cabeza

**que bien-**dijo feliz-**a si sam me dijo que te manda disculpas por andar robándome estos 2 días- **dijo stan con una sonrisa,kyle al oír el nombre de sam frunce el seño y solo responde con un*ah si claro*

**y**-dise kyle-**que piensas aser con sam**-dijo dejando entrar a *su mejor amigo* a su casa-**le dirás que te gusta**-lo ultimo lo dijo triste

**no lo se sabes,ni siquiera lo tenia presente eso sabes,es linda amble y todo pero no siento como se sentiría la siento mas que una buena amiga pero no se que es-**dijo feliz en algunas palabras , y en las demás en duda, aquí va lo que llamamos los super mejores amigos.

**pues yo digo que le digas para ver si siente lo mismo que tu no se,que piensas tu al respeto**-dijo kyle con una sonrisa forzada

**sabes que creo que tienes razón,mañana le diré si quiere ser mi novia,gracias kyle no se que aria sin ti**-dijo abrazando a kyle el mencionado se sonrojo y correspondió el abrazo algo triste

**si de nada,yo tampoco sabría que aser sin ti**-dijo separándose de su amigo dándole una sonrisa forzada a stan-**que moisés este de tu lado**-el mencionada sale de la casa del judío para que mañana le diga a sam sus sentimientos..lo misterioso es que no siente nervios como con lo de wendy,mas bien siente confianza

* * *

en la mañana siguiente

la escuela : receso

**sam necesito hablar con tigo a solas-**dijo con confianza

esta bien venimos después samuel -dijo sam

si como quieras-dijo samuel sin apartar la vista del libro

* * *

en otra meza

**miren chicos stan le dirá al fin a sam que sean** **novios**-dijo kenny-**que tal si vamos a ver-**dijo con una sonrisa

**no-**dijo kyle-**le prometimos que no íbamos a espiar,ademas que clase de amigos somo espiando si le dirá si o no-**dijo kyle triste

**le dirá que no-**dijo otra voz

**samuel -** dijeron los 3,pero kenny continuo- **como sabes que le dirá que no,que celos de hermano,yo también me pondría así si mi hermana sale con alguien, así somos los hermanos-**dijo kenny con algo de burla y protectora

**yo no balo de eso estúpido,sam no puede ser novia de stan por otra razón-**dijo samuel seco

**y cual es esa razón-**dijo cartman algo interesado

**ya lo verán-**dijo yéndose

**que...raro no-**dijo kenny

**si**-dijo cartman

* * *

**y que era lo que querías decirme stan**-dijo con una sonrisa

**bueno yo quería decirte...que..si ..tu-**ahora,,ahora dile dile-**tu**

**si stan yo que** -dijo en una carcajada

**que si tu... QUERÍAS SER MI NOVIA**-grito stan,quedaron en silencio eso preocupo a stan hasta que

**ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HAHAHAHAHAHA NO ES CIERTO NO ME DIGAS QUE NO TE DIJERON STAN AHORA ENTIENDO PORQUE TAN APEGADO A MI HAHAHA QUE DIVERTIDO-**dijo en una gran carcajada

**de que hablas-**dijo algo extraño stan a la actitud de sam

**stan soy tu prima mis papas fueron a tu graduación de la primaria para pasar a la secundaria**-dijo sam

hay es cuando se le prende el foco y recordó a su tía susana decirle sobre unos primos que no conocía

***flash back***

mira stan,hay unos primos que no has tenido el placer de conocer-dijo su tía susana con un celular en la mano, recordó que su tía y tío eran millonarias y que su mama no hablaba con su hermana susana porque se hizo echo muy manipuladora,y que sharon no quería que su hijo fuera así sus papas no conocían del todo a los hijos de sus tíos ,ya que ellos viajaban mucho y no los veía

así que ellos vendrán en los inicios de la secundaria para que así los conozcas vale,bien me tango que ir estos idiotas no me dejan empas-dijo besando le la frente y yéndose con mi tío cornelius

***fin del flash back***

**oh si ya recordé**-dijo algo avergonzado

**hay stan,como seras menso**-dijo sam con una sonrisa

**pero como si tu eres borren**-dijo stan

**ups se me olvido decir mi otro apellido jeje lo siento**-dijo sam

**que tonto soy**-dijo stan algo triste

**vamos primo se que encontraras a alguien mas**-dijo sam

se iban caminando

**porque no me dijiste primo nunca**-dijo stan

**siempre te dije pero párese que eres muy distraído cuando te enamoras ja**-dijo sam burlando se de el

**gracias**-dijo sonrojado

* * *

** jajajajajajajaja**-se reían kenny y cartman,luego dijo cartman-**no puede ser que te allas enamorado de tu propia prima jajajajaj**-se siguen riendo

**ya chicos no es culpa de stan**-dijo kyle ocultando su risa

**ya basta me deprimen mas**-dijo stan enojado

en eso entra la maestra de mate

**hola chicos un gusto de verlos de nuevo**-dijo la maestra

luego de eso sam levanta la mano

**eh si samanta**-dijo con cor tercia la maestra

**maestra quiero decir algo puedo sera rápido**-dijo sam

**eh claro que si sam adelante**-dijo la maestra sentándose en el escritorio

luego sam se para y se pone al frente,samuel al verla con esa sonrisa no venia nada bueno ... así que decidió oir lo que iba a decir su independizada hermana

**hola chicos como ya saben soy prima y familiar de stan mi nombre es samanta borren marsh**-dijo con alegría-**pero no me conocen del todo, sonrió todo el tiempo porque quiero**-dijo viendo a las personas que se preguntaban porque reía tanto-**pero lo que no saben y creo que unos me conocen de la tele por atrapar a un tal asesino rubial y eso..pero lo que quiero decir es algo mas importante**-todos prestan atención pero samuel se estremece al saber que iba a decir sam continua-**chicos es mejor que tengan cuidado con migo eh por que soy una fanática YAOI**-lo ultimo lo grita con felicidad

todos con cara de (O_o U) ponían esa cara porque no sabían lo que quiso decir hasta que samuel se para y va con sam y le dice

sam ellos no saben que es un yaoi-dijo samuel con seriedad

**ah no,que mal..bien se los dirá mas sencillo**-dijo sam-**me gusta grabar a los gay**-dijo otra ves feliz

ahora si que esto si que es raro de donde saca eso,samuel se agarra la punta de la nariz sabiendo bien que no debió aser eso,luego sam se arrodilla enfrente de stan y le dice

**stan no seas como samuel por favor**-dijo sam con ojos de perrito

**como...que no sea como**-dijo stan algo nervioso

**no seas heterosexual por favor**-dijo sam con un acto de drama

desde ese día todo iba a cambiar

oh eso párese

* * *

en otro lugar las afueras del país

**creo que aquí seria un lugar muy bien para encontrar a alguien que me ayude**-dijo un chico de cabellos dorado sol y unos ojos verdad-**south park colorado**

* * *

**bueno es todo por hoy adiós ^^**


	5. el nuevo de japon

south park no me pertenece

(dejare de ponerle lo negro ya que es muy batalloso y luego de que no me acurde XD)

bien disfruten mi historia

* * *

**El nuevo de japón**

capitulo : 5

era una mañana normal como cualquier otra,y para la familia marsh también hasta que suena el timbre

TÍA SHARON TÍO RANDY -grito sam con mucha alegría-esta stan

ustedes deben ser los hijos de mi hermana no-dijo sharon

si,soy samuel y ella es samanta-dijo samuel con tranquilidad

oiga tía sharon stan ya le dijo que se enamorado de mi -dijo sam,samuel se agarro el puente de la nariz irritado por lo que dijo

no puedes serrar la boca sam-dijo samuel

eh no hay secretos en las familias-dijo sam

si pero solo sin son vergonzosas-dijo samuel

SAAM_grito stan desde las escaleras-no puedes guardar silencio-dijo stan agarrándola del cuello y agitandola

je je je je je je-se ríe sam

dejen eso en el pasado chicos y ya vallanse si no quieren llegar a la escuela-dijo Randy

desde eso los tres primos marsh se encaminaban a la escuela,stan le regañaba a sam por haber alado de mas ,sam solo reía y corría cuando stan le quería pegar por ocurrente y samuel...pues digamos que es el mas normal de los dos, después de recorrer medio camino a la escuela llegaron,y kyle no tenia la cara de buenos días amigo como están,mas bien la cara toda fruncida y se lleva a stan sam solo se ríe de stan y samuel toma asiento.

deberias de dejar de llevarte a stan cuando sabes que kyle se pone así-sam voltea y ve a kenny y a cartman

si lo se pero me da mucha risa es como si kyle le gustara stan y fuera su novia celosa-sam se carcajea

maricas y tu eres una trevis-dijo cartman

yo no soy eso-se queja sam-gordo de mierda

que no soy gordo,tengo los huesos grandes!-le grita cartman

grandes tendrás en el cerebro por se...-no termino por ver una silueta que la ISO quedar con unos ojos de estrella y dijo-quien es el

los otros dos voltean y ben a butters sentarse en su mesa banco y cuando le iban a decir quien era ella ya no estaba

hija de puta-dijo cartman

con sam

HOLA-grito sam

ah...eh...ho..hola-dijo butters

me llamo sam y tu-dijo sam con cortesía

yo me llamo Leopold pero me dicen butters-dijo

que lindo nombre para un chico tan inocente-dijo sam agarrándole las manos y con unas estallas en sus ojos-nadie se te compara eres la cosa mas mona que eh visto

bu bueno hay alguien mas-dijo butters

tan lindo como tu no hay en el mundo-dijo sam con ilusion

butters no dijo nada solo volteo sam lo siguió con la mirada y vio como un ángel caído del cielo

con el me quiero juntar pero párese que tiene desconfianza-dijo casi en un susurro butters pero sam alcanzo a oir

porque-dijo sam con interés y continuo-es como un ángel en el cielo enviado a la tierra a que tomemos el camino correcto como no puede tener amigo

bueno..-se golpeaba los nudillos-le hicieron bullying-se callo

QUE!-grito sam y todos la voltean a ver-métanse en sus asunto-les dijo sam-como es posible eso butters-dijo sam susurrando le a butters

lo siento-se disculpo pero luego ya no estaba sam-eh sam

con pip

valla que tranquilo hoy-se dijo a si mismo pip

hola-dijo sam

eh hola-dijo con una sonrisa

hay que lindo eres -dijo sam con un sonrojo

eh je je gracias-dijo pip

como te llamas-le pregunto sam

oh lo siento me llamo philip pero todos me dicen pip por que me odian-dijo lo ultimo con nostalgia

puedo decirte pip..me gusta mas es mas corto-dijo sam con una sonrisa

como quieras..tu eres sam verdad la prima de stan-dijo pip

hay eres tan lindo-dijo sam con un sonrojo

je je je me sacaste del tema-dijo pip

si soy su prima de nueva york-dijo sam-y tu eres de

yo soy de Inglaterra-dijo con una sonrisa

y quienes fueron los bendecidos padres que hicieron una cosa caído del cielo-dijo sam

lamentable mente no conozco a mis padre ellos murieron cuando era joven-dijo pip algo triste-pero se que ellos me cuidaran en el cielo-dijo sonriendo

aaaaah que triste pip-dijo sam-pero es muy bonito lo que piensas,eres casi un ángel y dime quien te hizo bullying eh

eh no creo que se buena idea-dijo pip

porque no ,no te quedes callado pip-dijo sam con exigencias

eh bueno-no termino por que llego la maestra

buenos días chicos-dijo la maestra luego mira a sam-sam siéntate

si señorita martines-dijo sam sentándose con samuel y stan

chicos hoy tenemos a un estudiante nuevo del medio hiriente-dijo la maestra con alegría

hay no uno de japón-dijo cartman

cállate CULON-le dijo kyle

silencio por favor chicos-dijo la maestra-por favor adelante

en eso aparece un chico con una pajarita en la cabeza de color azul,el tenia el pelo amarillo con unos ojos verdes un traje negro con gris era un tipo de manga larga,unos pantalones tipo crema café con zapatos negros

chicos el es su nuevo compañera romeo-dijo la maestra-adelante habla

hola-dijo el chico misterioso -es..un gusto estar aquí eh ella es Azuleta mi pajarita y tengo permiso de traerla maestra antes de que diga algo-dijo ya que vio que la maestra iba a hablar

eh esta bien siéntate a lado de Leopold, Leopold levanta la mano-dijo la maestra en eso butters levanta la mano,el chico va y se sienta en su lugar no dijo nada hasta que butters lo saluda

hola soy Leopold pero me dicen butters-saludo con amabilidad pero el no le responde-que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre,a mi me castigan mucho así que no salgo todo el tiempo así que me pongo a leer algo y-no termino porque romeo lo interrumpió

las personas como tu son tan tontas que creen hasta lo que oyen,no hay termino para tus tonterías no bine aquí a escuchar tonterías de un chico tan patético y no te ofendas pero es cierto-dijo finalizando lo que dise sin mirarlo a la cara,en cambio butters se sintió ofendido pero prefirió no decir nada mas

desde ese entonces ese chico les a dicho sus verdades a todo mundo hasta a los maestro,al único que no le a dicho nada fueron a pip y kyle,sam no sabe cual es el problema de el pero párese que su mascota se preocupa por el pero algo guarda ese chico y sam lo iba a descubrir si no porque se llama sam XD

* * *

es todo por hoy adios


	6. la pelea de romeo

**hola a todos soy mimi mucho gusto(aunque no me llamo mimi ^^U) otra de mis historias de south park anime la aventura_south park no me pertenecen solo mis personajes que ya saben cuales son,bueno aquí esta otro de mis capítulos**

* * *

**la pelea de romeo **

**capitulo 6**

**** mmmm-pensaba sam-mmmm-seguía pensando sam-mmmm!

podrías dejar de aser eso me molesta-dijo samuel,en esos momentos sam y samuel estaban en casa asiendo la tarea pero sam se concentraba mas en lo de romeo y eso le molestaba tanto -en que piensas-dijo samuel tocándole con un dedo la frente.

ah es sobre el nuevo,es tan...tu-dijo sam apuntándole a samuel,samuel solo frunce la cara con seriedad y suspira-quisiera saber que trae por que es tan honesto.

es bueno ser honesto eso asen las personas que quieren ir al cielo-dijo samuel siguiendo con la tarea

si pero así de malo es el,se que es bueno a veces decir la verdad pero de sirte tus verdades lastima sabias-dijo sam con lagrimas de cocodrilo

a mi no me a dicho nada-dijo con calma samuel

a no...espera eres otra victima de no decirle su verdad-dijo sam

victima...-dijo samuel

si a pip y kyle no les dise nada cuando le piden algo o intentan hablar con el-dijo sam con cara de miedo

porque esa cara-dijo viéndola

que tal si es un mafioso y quiere secuestrarlos y a ti también-lo dijo con miedo y lo ultimo con risa

ja ja ja que divertida-dijo serio

mañana pondré mis cámaras al tanto-dijo con felicidad y asiendo una pose de "que lo tengo controlado"

hay no otra ves no dormiré bien-dijo samuel con un suspiro

EXACTO!-grito sam

hay no,y me tienes que decir la verdad de eso-dijo samuel

SI!-dijo sam

**escuela secundaria SOUTH PARK.**

sam estaba viendo sus cámaras con su computadora de todo el área de la escuela y la ciudad,sam lo buscaba con ellos para saber que ase,pero se distraía a veces con butters intentando hacerse amigo de pip,a sam le hubiera encantado una amigo como butters :3,luego lo ve a romeo corriendo como loco a los patios traseros,cambio las cámaras para ver los patios y lo que be no le gusto chico de cabellos rubios electrizantes estaba siendo golpeado por unos del 3*grado,sam se levanta del árbol y baja a buscar a alguien que lo ayude y busca a la única persona que confía su hermana samuel,corre y lo encuentra charlando con un chico de color,pelo negro y tiene una te en su camisa.

SAMUEL!-grita sam

que pasa sam-dijo tranquilo

hola tu,y samuel hay unos de los de tercero golpeando aun chico cabellos rubios electrizantes-dijo sam el otro abre los ojos sorprendido

ese es tweek-dijo el otro

quien-dijo sam

es amigo mio,me llamo token y al quien están golpeando es a tweek,tengo que decirle a craig-dijo token saliendo de ahí para buscar a craig.

vamos samuel antes de que lo maten se nota que tiene el cuerpo débil y un esqueleto de papel-dijo sam viendo su computadora-eh...samuel..samuel ...SAMUEL...SAMUEL!-grito sam

**con tweek**

****AGH déjenme ah empas-dijo tweek temblando(nota:quien no lo estaría)

aaa el chiquillo se cree valiente-dijo uno de los bravucones-hay que enseñarte modales-cuando iban a volverlo a golpear alguien detuvo esa mano-QUE quien eres tu idiota

no hay que golpear gente..que no les a echo nada-dijo tranquilo romeo-la jete como ustedes me dan asco-en eso le agarra el puño y lo volteo-no hay que usar tanta fuerza con ustedes no la merecen

QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO!-grito otro apunto de golpearlo, pero el lo detuvo y romeo lo golpeo en el estomago, asiéndolo caer de rodillas

NO TE METAS CON NOSOTROS-dijo otro,pero romeo ISO lo mismo..pero dijo algo

terminare con esto ya...quiero comer algo antes que nada-y con un movimiento rápido lo tiro con una patada voladora y lo derribo,los otros salieron corriendo,luego aperasen sam y samuel y con cara de que onda que rápido

Wow..que rápido-dijo sam

si..-dijo samuel

TWEEK!-gritaron de lejos

ahg..chico..estoy aquí-dijo tweek -gracias romeo ah

no hay de que-dijo normal,pero luego sintió una presencia,uno de los chicos se levanto y iba a golpear a romeo..todo paso lenta samuel lo detuvo

no sabes que es malo atacar a alguien distraído..sam-dijo seriamente

a la orden..1-dijo sam agarrándolo a otro del otro brazo

2-dijo luego saltando con sam

3!-dijeron al mismo tiempo dándole los dos una buena patada,luego dijo sam-siiii la patada de los gemelos ssbm jajaja

gracias-dijo romeo-pero lo tenia..-no termino por que lo interrumpieron

de nada-dijo así de normal

eres tan-IVA a decirle sus verdades pero

que si soy un respondón y personas como yo no tienen respeto a nadie,pues que crees ya lo se-dijo empezando a caminar-sam vamos aya los amigos de tweek lo cuidan yo no quiero llegar tarde a nada

si señor-dijo sam con sarcasmo

mmmm-pensó romeo

**la mañana siguiente**

****je je je eso le dijiste samuel-dijo stan

si eso dije y que eso soy aceptate como eres y te querrás mucho -dijo como si nada leyendo su libro

así que le pegaron a tweek,que mal-dijo stan caminando a la entrada,pero se detienen viendo a romeo-mmmm romeo

mmmm-ISO samuel

oye tu-apunto a samuel

que-dijo como si nada,romeo se acerco a samuel como si fuera a golpearlo sam y stan se quedaron solo viendo,romeo levanto la mano y cuando creyeron que le iba a pegar...solo la tenia levantada-mmmm

me llamo romeo hunuachi sakura..es un gusto conocer a alguien que acepta lo que es sin que le digan lo que eres-dijo mostrando una sonrisa media ,luego aparece una pajarita en el hombro de romeo-fi fi fi fi fi-empezó a chiflar -ella es Azuleta mi mascota

hola soy samuel borren marsh y ellos dos son mis familiares,ella es samanta borren marsh y el es stanley randall marsh es mi primo-dijo samuel solo apuntándoles sin mirarlos

hola-dijeron los dos

hola-dijo mostrando otra media sonrisa

creo que en ahora en adelante dejaras eso de decirnos que aser-dijo sam agarrándole del cuello-eh

no-dijo romeo asiendo a sam desanimarse-solo no lo diré tan directo-diciendo eso los 4 entraron a la escuela,sam riendo,romeo intentándose quitar a sam,stan observando y samuel leyendo..ahora solo falta mas de esta aventura

* * *

**eso es todo gracias por leer ahora sigue algo sobre lo que sam ara para todos esos chicos un pero un gran favor ja ja ja adiós ^^**


	7. Lista de sellos parte 1

** aquí otra historia de south park anime la aventura XD**

**esto se pondrá interesante,es hora de que sam ponga a prueba los ánimos de la amistad con una lluvia de sellos XD adiós**

* * *

** lista de sellos parte 1**

**capitulo 7**

**escuela por la mañana...**

ah-suspira samuel entrando al salón de clases

he samuel-lo saluda romeo

que hay-dijo samuel sin ánimos

y sam-dijo viendo a los dos lados,eso ISO que diera otro suspiro samuel-que pasa

samuel solo se tomaba a suspirar,en eso lega el maestro de geografía

chicos siéntense ya hay que tomar la clase -dijo el maestro-bien saquen el cuaderno van a puntar lo que les pondré en el pizarron-dijo el profe agarrando el marcador pero en eso llego sam con una carretilla.

QUE ONDA GRUPO-grita mas con mucho entusiasmo

sam que son estas horas para llegar-dijo el maestro

ni tanto maestro,solo unos 4 minutos tarde-dijo sam

bueno solo siéntate-le dijo con calma,sam pasa con todo y carretilla-alto señorita-la para-que es eso

es un trabajo de puntos que estoy haciendo,la directora ya me lo aprobó solo falta la entrega y eso y como no quería hacerlo enojar prefiero que me diga que es esto-dijo sam señalando la carretilla

AVER-dijo sentándose en su escritorio-dinos que es

esta bien-dijo volteandose a todos sus compañeros-AVER plebes miren ayer ISE un montón de cosas y no dormí hasta las 3 de la mañana así que lo aran a la fuerza si es necesario-dijo sam quitándose un chaleco que tenia y con ella saca ...bueno mas bien tiene una camisa verde con un rayo en la parte de abajo y tiene su nombre en la parte de arriba tiene de manga corta-verán chicos este salón es pura mierda-be a su maestro y volvió a decir-pero los maestros son unos santos-dijo con sarcasmo -bueno hice algo pera que ustedes aprendan a respetar o almeno no burlarse de los demás y tengan nuevas amistades.

y eso a que nos lleva-dijo unos de ellos

y tu eres eh...^^U je je je creo que lo veré después,bueno aquí hay camisetas de colores y sellos,y como verán estas es de un rallo con el color verde de camisa y un rallo amarillo-dijo apuntando a su camisa-les daré a cada uno una y el que les toque eso serán y ustedes le ponen el nombre,pueden aser lo que sea con esa camisa si quieren pónganse una chamarra en cima o lo que sea pero usaran esa camisa todo el bimestre hasta e bimestre aun no lo decido.

y que cuanta aquí en la escuela-dijo wendy

buena pregunta,este proyecto que estoy haciendo bale todos los putos puntos de las clases-dijo sam,todos con cara de *que onda con esto*-ademas se les ara muy fácil hay que convivir,y ganar amistades nuevas

que sencillo-dijo Clyde

hay pero tiene su chiste-dijo sam

como cual-dijo kyle

ahorita se los diré-dijo sam-primero les daré sus camisetas hay ustedes se aran cargo de ellas-sam empezó a caminar por los mesa bancos y les entregaba a cada uno de ellos una camisa en una bolsa de color-bien,ahora ábranlas,bien los de la camisa color azul y un corazón en el medio color rojo vallan a una esquina-dijo y se movieron ellos a la esquina-bien los de color verde y un rallo amarillo en otra de las esquinas-ellos se movieron pero sam no-bien los de camisa azul metal con un cerebro blanco vallan a la otra esquina-se movieron-los de una camisa colo azul fuerte con un yin y yang en el medio vallan a la ultima esquina-dijo y ellos se movieron-y ustedes son los que quedan ustedes tiene una camisa negra con una mano de rocanrol de color morado oscuro ustedes se quedan ahí-dijo finalizando la realización.

ahora que-dijo bebe

ahora verán-saca un tablero con las marcas en el-estas son las marcas o como me gusta llamarlas lista de sellos

y por que diablos las llamas así-dijo cartman

por que se me dio la gana panzon-dijo sam-bueno los de corazón son los que llevan la armonía y el control de las expectativas pero para no ponerle mucho rollo a esto los llamo los adorables-dijo sonriendo a una de las esquinas-los del rayo somos los que nos gusta vivir la vida a lo loco pero somos valientes y desdimos cosas como la verdad y eso pero no llamamos los relámpagos-dijo señalando a su equipo-los del cerebro blanco son la voces de la razón son los que nos ayudan y los mas listos de aquí-dijo con mucha diversion-pero los llamo los intelectuales.

espera esto es como equipo de razonamiento-dijo romeo

exacto romo-dijo sam apuntándole

no me digas romo-dijo otra ves

bien déjame continuar-dijo sam-les explicare todo mas tarde-volvió a decir,bien los del yin y yang ustedes son los mas normales los que no causan problemas,masque para ayudar cunado ustedes crean que es necesario pero los llamo los aura-dijo sam -y por ultimo los que tienen el sello del rock,ustedes son que no obedecen a nadie los...-no pensaba bien en lo que decía sam-bueno ustedes siguen su instinto así que los llamo los rebeldes-dijo con entusiasmo

eso a que no lleva-dijo craig

eso nos lleva a una comunidad buena y favorable-dijo sam-bien yo soy la líder de los relámpagos-dijo sam-los de las prime rita personas que tengo en mi lista son los lideres de los demás equipos,pero se los diré mañana para no perder clases-dijo sam

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-dijeron todos

bien es todo gracias por prestarme atención profe continué-dijo sam sentándose,los demás se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos,pero todos tenían una duda que es lo que pasara mañana

* * *

**bien es todo por hay gracias y buenas noche tardes y dias**


End file.
